


Give it a Shot

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hashirama marries a ceiling, Tobirama is Done, so is the medic nin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Hashirama is scared of needles and Tobirama thinks he's ridiculous.





	Give it a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this and thought it would be funny. It's short, but I hope you like it! >.>

His brother was being ridiculous.

"No! I won't do it–eeek! Get it away from meeeee!" as the medic nin was just trying to do her job. Tobirama pitied her.

"Anija, it's just one shot."

"You don't understand, Tobi!" he whined from his position on the ceiling.

Because he was indeed hugging the ceiling like a scaredy cat. Truly, this was the best fit for the first Hokage, the god of shinobi, protector of the village: his shaking older brother. Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"How is this any worse than a kunai, Anija?" And weapons were far worse, obviously. A little needle was nothing. Harmless.

"It just _is_!"

"Hashirama..."

Hashirama silently clung to the ceiling for his dear life. The medic nin looked tempted to play target practice using the needle as a dart, and Hashirama as a dartboard. Tobirama didn't blame her. They've been at this for almost an hour.

"Anija, please..."

Hashirama glanced at him and turned away. (Tobirama truly felt sorry for the medic nin. It was like this every time.) It seemed he had no other choice but to pull out his secret weapon.

"...I'll do the rest of your paperwork today if you come down."

If Tobirama were a lesser ninja, he wouldn't have caught the twitch of his brother's fingers.

Hashirama said something, but it came out muffled since he pressed himself flat on the ceiling.

"What was that?" Tobirama asked.

"...For tomorrow, too?"

His brother could be so serious, and then he could be so... like this. Honestly.

"Okay, Anija. For tomorrow, too." The medic nin sent Tobirama a confused look, but stayed silent as Tobirama bartered for his brother's compliance.

Hashirama turned around and beamed at his brother, finally coming down from the ceiling and, while nervous and shaky, extending his arm for the shot.

Finally.

(What he wouldn't tell his brother was that tomorrow was a holiday and the office would be closed, anyways. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Goku and it came to mind, lol. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! I know it's short and all, but comments are always appreciated! ♥♥♥


End file.
